


贪得无厌

by stana181920



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 10:25:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16679857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stana181920/pseuds/stana181920
Summary: 一个蘑菇给部长爸爸戴绿帽，趁爸爸出差吃了妈妈的故事~~~





	贪得无厌

**Author's Note:**

> 又是AU! Gramander! Crewt! 养子黑蘑菇! NTR! OOC!!!

青春期的克雷登斯如何度过欲火难耐的夜晚？克雷登斯会想着他的养父纽特手淫。  
他想，纽特肯定猜不到他手淫的技法已经如此纯熟了，毕竟克雷登斯到现在都还保持着畏缩的习惯，无论是遇到生人还是受到惊吓，甚至偶尔面对着爸爸们，都会把头埋进胸腔里，然后拿眼睛稍稍瞟一眼四周。纽特在一开始纠正过很多次克雷登斯的这个习惯，但最后任他去了，纽特知道只要克雷登斯能在心里接受他们就好，习惯这东西要慢慢来。  
克雷登斯本来已经熟睡过去，但是在被渴醒后他隐约听见了某种声音——他所熟悉的纽特的呻吟，带着快乐和满足的声音。  
一开始只是细微，难以捕捉的，慢慢随着纽特的放肆，它在克雷登斯的耳朵里连成了串，最终形成一幅画面展开在克雷登斯的眼前。  
克雷登斯趴在墙壁上，和冰凉的触感同时刺激着他的还有更加清晰的声响，克雷登斯甚至觉得自己听见了床板在他爸爸们身下承受撞击时发出的“咯吱”声。  
纽特断断续续叫着他伴侣的名字，粗重的喘息隔着墙传进克雷登斯耳里，当然还有帕西瓦尔对纽特不重样的赞美，以及一些脏话，克雷登斯想象不出来平日严肃的养父可以说出那么多污言秽语，正如男人们无法想象自己的养子会听着他们的做爱手淫。  
克雷登斯握住自己的阴茎，将右手当做纽特紧致的后穴，他跟着爸爸们的节奏撸动。  
他听见帕西瓦尔打了纽特的屁股，只有一下，纽特呜咽起来。纽特跪趴在床上，撅着屁股的形象立刻在克雷登斯脑中成型，他将帕西瓦尔替换成了自己，不过克雷登斯不会打纽特的屁股，他会温柔地干纽特，一直干他，直到他哭出来。  
纽特和帕西瓦尔的喘息变得急促，克雷登斯也加快了他的速度，在他听见爸爸卧室门打开的时候他射了出来。  
克雷登斯用纸巾仔仔细细擦干净自己，浴室里哗啦的水声消失后他也沉入梦境。

做这事让克雷登斯上瘾，他甚至养成了每个晚上都要偷听的习惯，这几乎成了他的乐趣之一。纽特的叫床声在克雷登斯心中挥之不去，他温暖柔和的声音和语调在床上的时候会变得粘粘腻腻，就像最甜蜜的糖果。  
克雷登斯用零花钱买了一个微型摄像头。  
偷听已经满足不了他了。  
他趁着爸爸们上班的时间把小玩意装在了他们的房间，克雷登斯勉强找到了一个合适的角度，他只能祈祷这个便宜的东西在夜里不会什么都录不清楚。  
当天晚上，他等到了一点多，终于听见了纽特那熟悉的声音。  
克雷登斯的手都在微微地颤抖着，他打开笔记本电脑进入监视画面，谢天谢地那个小东西还管点用——  
帕西瓦尔压着纽特，这次没有用后入，他亲吻纽特的嘴，下身不快也不慢地顶着纽特，克雷登斯能从模糊的界面上看出来纽特享受的表情还有他潮红的脸——他的脸总是容易一下就红透了，这是最让克雷登斯着迷的一点。  
纽特死死抠着帕西瓦尔强壮而结实的胳膊，他的脖子向后仰，优美得好似白天鹅，帕西瓦尔自然而然地去轻轻啃咬纽特的喉结，这里也许是纽特的敏感带，他一下就叫出了声，声音大得把克雷登斯都吓了一跳。  
“嘘……”帕西瓦尔用手捂住纽特的嘴，男人泪汪汪地看帕西瓦尔，这却让帕西瓦尔忍不住越发狠狠操弄起纽特。  
泪水滑下来，被帕西瓦尔用舌头舔走，纽特一边在帕西瓦尔的怀里扭动，一边低声喊男人的名字，活像一只小猫在跟主人撒娇。  
克雷登斯在发泄自己欲望的同时，内心升腾起妒忌之火，他希望纽特也能被他操得说不出话，他希望自己能代替帕西瓦尔。  
纽特的长腿紧紧夹住帕西瓦尔的腰，他在帕西瓦尔的手里射精，而后帕西瓦尔射在纽特的体内。  
他们做爱几乎是不带套的。  
克雷登斯想象纽特体内的触感，想象纽特的内壁死死绞住他的阴茎，想象纽特爽得在他的肩上留下深深的咬痕——克雷登斯也射了，白浊的液体沾满了手，他手忙脚乱地把自己弄干净，钻进被子里后祈祷能梦见纽特。  
第二次克雷登斯看爸爸们做爱的时候，意外收获了给帕西瓦尔口交的纽特。  
男人的脸本来就窄瘦，当他含住帕西瓦尔的阴茎后，脸颊稍稍下陷，和往常一样，脸红得不像话，克雷登斯能看得如此清晰只因为他运气太好——那对恩爱情人没有关掉床头灯。  
纽特趴在帕西瓦尔的胯间，他努力伺候着帕西瓦尔的老二，屁股撅起，克雷登斯甚至都能看见自己养父在空气中摇起来的尾巴了。  
帕西瓦尔的手梳理着纽特姜黄色的头发，他微闭眼睛，嘴里说着“good boy”，大概是这句话给了纽特一丝被驯服的羞耻以及某种肯定，他给帕西瓦尔做了一个深喉，不过纽特被呛得流了眼泪。  
除了脸红，纽特也总是那么容易流眼泪。  
帕西瓦尔后入干了纽特，纽特的手扶着床头架，他隐忍的声音已经带上了沙哑，偏偏帕西瓦尔把手指伸进纽特的嘴里，戏弄他的舌头，克雷登斯能模模糊糊看见纽特的唾液顺着帕西瓦尔的手指滴进被子里。  
这次克雷登斯没忍住，在爸爸们之前射了出来。

克雷登斯对纽特的渴望越积越多，在他的心里形成了一个无底洞，他感觉自己已经无法正常看纽特——他会想起纽特高潮的脸，还有给帕西瓦尔口交时的样子。  
甚至在饭桌上，克雷登斯看见纽特吃东西时伸出的粉嫩舌头也会下身一紧，勃起对他来说成了一件无法控制的事情。  
克雷登斯想克制自己，他终于还是把摄像头拿走了。  
但他的电脑里还躺着十几个爸爸们做爱的视频，克雷登斯只有偶尔实在忍不住的时候才拿出来看。  
他这样克制了自己差不多一个月，但克雷登斯显然有些高估了自己的自制力，或者说低估了纽特的诱惑力。  
在又一个纽特根本抑制不住声音的夜晚，克雷登斯打开了笔记本电脑，入耳式耳机里的声音被他调得很大，纽特的一丝声响克雷登斯都不想错过，电脑发出的灯光扑在男孩苍白的脸上，就连他都觉得自己和地狱里的魔鬼差不多。  
克雷登斯不敢想象当某一天纽特发现他的秘密，会用什么样的眼神去看他。  
另一方面的克雷登斯却已经快要忍不住自己想要纽特的欲望了，他看向纽特的每一眼都在脱光纽特的衣服——在餐厅里他会描绘出把纽特压在餐桌上操的场景；在浴室里他会想象纽特站在淋雨下的裸体；在客厅的落地窗前，他想毫不掩饰毫无保留的将他把纽特操到失禁的样子展现给别人看。  
克雷登斯如此强烈地想要纽特，可纽特什么也不知道。  
男孩感到挫败，他渐渐疏离纽特和帕西瓦尔，这却让纽特再次感到焦头烂额——善良的男人以为自己做了什么让克雷登斯难过的事情以至于他又缩回了自己的壳子里。  
纽特只好小心万分地和克雷登斯相处，两个人都想维持正常，可只有克雷登斯知道，在他想象着纽特手淫的那一刻，就已经偏离了正确的轨道。

一个千载难逢的绝佳机会摆在了克雷登斯的面前，他狂喜的同时又在犹豫。  
前两天纽特和帕西瓦尔吵了一架，那是克雷登斯到格雷夫斯家后看见两人第一次吵架。那时的纽特凶狠倔强，他平时不善言辞的嘴吐出的言语一句比一句让人感到绝情，帕西瓦尔则大部分时间保持沉默，偶尔冷静地回击。最后两人依然僵持着。  
冷战进行到第二天傍晚，帕西瓦尔提早回家，他急匆匆收拾了几件衣物，告诉正在看书的克雷登斯他要出差几天，拜托他帮忙照顾纽特。  
克雷登斯点点头，他送走养父后，心砰砰跳得就像要冲出身体，这一切都意味着，家里只有他和纽特两个人了。  
克雷登斯准备好了晚餐，一直等到晚上七点纽特才进了家门。  
男孩一下就听出了纽特说话声中带着的浓重鼻音，他囔囔的声音问克雷登斯怎么不见帕西瓦尔，克雷登斯才意识到帕西瓦尔根本没和纽特道别，不知道是帕西瓦尔没来得及，还是他依然堵着气。  
不过无论怎样——克雷登斯看了看坐在他对面的纽特——在这几天，他的爸爸只属于他一个人。

因为感冒，纽特用完晚餐就回房间休息，他感觉自己还有些低烧，幸好没过多久克雷登斯端着水进了卧室。  
纽特的头实在昏昏沉沉，他没注意到克雷登斯极为怪异的表情和他颤抖的手，杯子里的水都在跟着晃动。  
男孩扶起了全身发烫的纽特，让他年轻的养父靠在他的怀里，他的左手绕过纽特瘦弱却紧实的肩，他的心脏在纽特的身后剧烈跳动，这次脸红的人不是纽特，换成了克雷登斯。  
纽特凌乱的发丝软软地搭在克雷登斯的脖子上，搔得他口干舌燥，克雷登斯毫不掩饰自己吞咽口水的声音，纽特注意不到这些。  
养父在自己怀里乖乖喝下了一杯水，克雷登斯看着他沉入睡眠后才离开了房间。

克雷登斯一直没有睡，他得听着纽特的动静，以防他的感冒加重。  
半夜，克雷登斯听见了纽特的呻吟。  
纽特看起来还在睡眠中，从他的喉间溢出的呻吟也不太像是因为感冒的折磨而发出的抗议，相反的，那细小的声音带着一丝一缕的愉快和甜腻。  
他在做梦，很大的可能是春梦。  
克雷登斯站在原地，他本应该当做什么都没发生立刻离开的，可是他垂涎已久的养父在他面前毫不保留地发出这种声音，促使克雷登斯向前走了一步，又一步。  
他的唇不可抑制地发着抖，但他还是坚持吻上了纽特带着稍高温度的嘴角。克雷登斯不敢真正去亲吻养父的嘴，纽特对他来说一直是圣洁的，而这个行为总会让克雷登斯有种玷污了纽特的罪恶感，这罪恶感来得比他想着纽特的身体手淫要严重多了。  
纽特的额头出了一层薄薄的汗，他感受到克雷登斯那个轻浅的吻后伸出了舌头，他大概以为是帕西瓦尔在和他玩什么游戏，随后露出了一个依然虚弱却甜蜜的微笑。  
“唔……”  
克雷登斯听见纽特的声音后，他的阴茎硬了起来。  
男孩脱掉睡袍，爬上了床。他挪到纽特的腿间，被子把他完全蒙住，这让克雷登斯的呼吸有些困难，却让他得到更大的刺激。他脱下纽特的内裤，看见自己养父的阴茎已经处于半勃起的状态，克雷登斯含住了它。  
这是男孩第一次做口活，他生涩却激动，毫无章法，也许正是这份年轻人独有的激情，让纽特舒服地扭了起来，他几乎是无意识的将阴茎往男孩的嘴里送，即使有几次被克雷登斯的牙齿刮到，他还是带着哭腔射进了男孩的嘴里。  
克雷登斯把纽特的精液吞了个一干二净。  
在男孩准备离开时，纽特却捉住了他的手，喊着：“帕西瓦尔……”  
克雷登斯紧紧咬着自己的下嘴唇，他在此时对帕西瓦尔产生了一些恨意，帕西瓦尔对于纽特来说永远不可取代，即使那男人无论以什么方式离开，克雷登斯都不可能替帕西瓦尔站在纽特的身边。  
男孩坐在了床边的地上，柔软的地毯帮他隔绝了冰冷的空气。克雷登斯为了留住手心真实的触感和温度，他放弃了去厕所解决生理问题，而是任纽特的手握着他的，脑袋枕着胳膊在纽特旁边睡去。

纽特感觉很累，他好似经历了漫长的梦境，确切的说是个肮脏淫乱的梦——他和帕西瓦尔在梦里的各个可行之处进行性交，办公室、试衣间、电影院最后排、高级餐厅的卫生间……这个梦境以一个完美的口交结束，给他做口活的帕西瓦尔好像回到了毛头小伙子，没有什么技巧，只知道吞吐，连好好伺候他的囊袋都不会，但纽特还是射了，青涩的帕西瓦尔对他总有一种致命的诱惑。  
当纽特睁开疲惫的双眼，他却看见了克雷登斯的脑袋，男孩的手紧紧攒着他的手，他还在熟睡，纽特不知道男孩什么时候进来的，他只是感觉有些愧疚，竟然就这么让他的养子坐在地上睡了一夜。  
梦境里的画面突然闯进纽特的脑袋，他隐约记得在帕西瓦尔让他射精之后准备离开，而他拉住了自己的爱人，他们的手纠缠在一起——  
就像，现在他正握着克雷登斯的。  
不过这只是巧合，纽特确定。

只是一个小感冒，纽特起床后感觉好多了，他带着克雷登斯去市场买了些东西。  
也许两个男人一起逛家居专柜的确容易让人有某些更深层次的联想，无论是身边的其他顾客还是柜员的眼神都使纽特尴尬，他想要解释，可他发现，一位只比自己小十岁的养子对外人来说似乎是件更奇怪的事。  
克雷登斯倒是在默默享受路人误会的眼光，他第一次想要和纽特并肩而行，想要努力抬起头直视前方，至少要让别人觉得他是配得上纽特的。  
晚餐很简单，土豆泥、蔬菜沙拉还有蘑菇汤，纽特还有些虚弱，又或者是帕西瓦尔不在，他比平时都要安静，和克雷登斯的对话也只有寥寥几句。  
不过男孩不在意这个，白天能和纽特一起逛街让他满足，更何况他的脑袋里还装着昨天晚上纽特的阴茎在他嘴里的画面，甚至他觉得喝进嘴里的浓汤都是纽特精液的味道。  
吃过饭后，纽特去了书房，他还有一点工作要做。  
克雷登斯给纽特倒了一杯牛奶，里面加了一刻安眠药。  
他在把小药丸丢进牛奶里的时候甚至都不清楚自己到底要干什么，也许想要纽特好好睡一觉，也许是想趁机做自己平时不太敢做的事。  
克雷登斯轻手轻脚走进书房，把牛奶放在桌上，得来纽特一声道谢：“谢谢，帕西。”  
“哦不，抱歉，克雷登斯，”纽特意识到自己的口误后给了克雷登斯一个羞赧歉意的微笑，“谢谢你。”  
男孩退出房间，帮养父掩上门。  
倒牛奶这件事以前的确是帕西瓦尔做的，克雷登斯经常看见穿着睡袍的帕西瓦尔拿纽特的杯子倒上三分之二杯的牛奶给他送到书房去。  
帕西瓦尔交待过克雷登斯，帮他“照顾”纽特，克雷登斯在心里暗暗承诺养父：“我会的。”  
两个小时后克雷登斯再次走进书房，他的纽特如他所料，趴在桌上睡着了。  
克雷登斯把纽特搬上床花了些力气，纽特远比看起来要重。  
克雷登斯的手脱离纽特的身体时，男人再次拽住他。  
“你要拒绝我吗，帕西？”  
纽特连眼睛都没有睁开，他的话更像呓语。白衬衫的领口松开两颗扣子，他散布着斑点的锁骨和胸膛呈现在克雷登斯眼前，稀疏的体毛和比他的头发浅了许多，柔软地打着卷。  
他的唇角一直带着好看的弧度，克雷登斯知道他在梦里一定是遇见了快乐的事情，也许，他和帕西瓦尔和好了。  
“我永远都不会拒绝你。”克雷登斯在纽特的耳边说出这句话，这比他想象的要容易太多，只要不看那双清澈的眼睛，他就能把污秽一点一点涂抹在纽特的身上。  
克雷登斯亲吻纽特的耳垂，他已经从“小视频”里了解到了纽特的敏感点，耳朵、脖颈、后腰以及手心是帕西瓦尔的嘴唇最爱光顾的地方，每次他的舌头划过这些部位，纽特总能发出世界上最美妙的声音。  
男孩得到了渴望许久的反应，纽特轻轻哼出声，细小的哼哼如奶猫让人疼爱。  
“帕西……帕西瓦尔……”  
克雷登斯解开纽特的衣扣，学着帕西瓦尔的样子一路亲吻，他抚摸着纽特的手心，刻意压低声音：“我在这里，阿尔忒弥斯。”  
对了，纽特的另一个敏感区——他的中间名——阿尔忒弥斯。  
克雷登斯脱下纽特的裤子，他的养父帕西瓦尔对待纽特的动作几乎是扎根在脑子里，男孩每一步都在复制帕西瓦尔，他相信自己做的毫无破绽，因为纽特一直在叫着他丈夫的名字。  
克雷登斯在骄傲自己的模仿的同时，失落感占据了内心的大部分——他为自己只能模仿而不是取代感到了愤怒和妒忌。  
于是他将这份怒气撒到了纽特身上。  
克雷登斯套上在床头柜找到的避孕套，挤了些润滑油，没怎么做扩张就进入了纽特的身体——他不怕伤着纽特，他知道男人一定能承受的住，鉴于他和帕西瓦尔如此频繁的做爱频率。  
男人果然舒服地呜咽起来，这个声音太熟悉了，克雷登斯在耳机里反复播放的声音此时真实发生后竟然让他红了眼眶，男孩不争气地哭了起来，他却觉得此时的眼泪是最让他幸福愉快的泪水。  
泪珠一颗颗砸在了纽特的身上，可纽特根本不会知道此时操着他的男孩内心是在进行怎样的挣扎。  
眼泪越流越多，克雷登斯的哭泣和纽特的抽噎揉在一起。男孩知道自己一定会下地狱的，可这已经无所谓了，他得到了纽特，玷污了纽特，这个世界上也许再没什么更值得他留恋的东西。  
克雷登斯逐渐失控，这算是初尝性事，他的进攻没有规律也不太懂得怎么取悦身下的人，他只能庆幸纽特的后面能接受他，否则以他的动作很可能就伤了人。  
青少年的精力总是那么旺盛，克雷登斯不知掌控节奏的操弄让纽特哭了起来，他开始求饶，哭着喊帕西瓦尔的名字，一遍遍求他停下，可这偏偏激发出男孩隐藏的兽性，他掐住纽特苍白的腰身，指头陷入肉里，纽特下意识地抚慰自己的阴茎好让后穴承受的不适感稍稍减轻一些。  
克雷登斯对于这点感到抱歉，但他顾不上那些，这时候盘旋在他脑子里的只有让纽特哭出来的画面。  
在一阵乱撞之后克雷登斯终于撞到了让纽特全身酥麻的那个部位，他没撞几下，纽特就射了出来。  
克雷登斯的阴茎被纽特的内壁死死绞住，他射进了套子里。  
纽特精疲力尽地睡去，克雷登斯还要处理被他们弄脏的床单，但这不是难事。

第二天纽特带克雷登斯出去买了几本书，吃了一顿墨西哥餐，克雷登斯看得出养父心情很好，这归功于他，于是他的脸上也挂着笑。  
“你笑起来很好看，克雷登斯，你应该经常笑。”纽特说。  
男孩得了赞赏，他害羞地低下头，问了纽特一个问题：“昨晚睡得好吗，爹地？”  
他满意地看着纽特的脸变得通红，就连点点雀斑都在害羞，纽特装作不在意地搅手中的咖啡，他点了点头：“非常好。”  
克雷登斯知道纽特一定在回忆那个“梦”，他想告诉养父让他愉快的梦境是他的杰作，他能替帕西瓦尔让纽特快乐，帕西瓦尔并不是唯一的那个。  
然而他永远不可能说出口，一旦这个肮脏的秘密被发现，他就会被世人的唾液淹没，被他深爱的人永远讨厌。

在克雷登斯的身上有一些矛盾点，比如他看起来愚笨不已实际上却天资聪颖；他在人前畏畏缩缩，内心深处则野心勃勃；人们觉得他老实软弱，可只有他自己知道心里的小狡猾和小算盘。  
在他拆开那盒新避孕套的时候他就知道纽特或者帕西瓦尔会发现不对劲，只是他没想到这么快就被纽特发现了，不过这样也好，总比那个人是帕西瓦尔要好。  
晚上克雷登斯回房间的时候想要顺便和纽特道晚安，他站在房间门口时纽特正把那眼熟的盒子往身后藏，克雷登斯从纽特的脸上看见了疑惑、不安和尴尬，男人随意和他说了几句话，心思根本不在男孩这里。  
克雷登斯识趣地离开，纽特高潮的样子和刚刚惊慌的样子在他脑中交错。虽然克雷登斯很想很想操纽特，用其他的姿势，以及像帕西瓦尔那样对纽特说一些下流话，但他不敢再用安眠药，否则迟早会被纽特发现异常，只要他还在家里一天，他就有多一次的机会。  
不隔音的墙壁让克雷登斯听见了纽特在和帕西瓦尔打电话，似乎他俩和好了，而纽特的语气轻快明朗，克雷登斯喜欢他的语气，即使那语气不是对着他展现。  
纽特如克雷登斯在寒天里抓住的一缕暖阳，他冰凉的身子恢复了温度，可他想要更多，他想要体验艳阳天的感觉，就算炎炎的阳光也许会灼伤他的皮肤，就算炙热的温度会蒸发他体内的水分。  
他也心甘情愿。  
纽特的声音模糊不清，但克雷登斯还是听见些许，他从对话中得出帕西瓦尔即将归家的消息，纽特是开心的，可克雷登斯内心的不快却超出了他的想象。

即使克雷登斯珍惜每一天，但时间总是溜走得那么快。帕西瓦尔回家的那天纽特做了一顿丰盛的晚餐。  
克雷登斯在厨房给养父帮忙，系着围裙的纽特在暖色灯光下看起来如天使般周身镀上金色的光芒，他的耳尖泛红，克雷登斯不知道这是因为他的激动还是害羞——想都不用想，这个夜晚帕西瓦尔一定会把纽特操到下不了床。  
男孩盯着纽特的后脑，心里泛酸，他对纽特畸形的占有欲以及对帕西瓦尔的敌意日益增长，他实在不知道会在什么爆发。  
如他所料，夜里纽特的叫床一声一声扎进了克雷登斯的心里，他不像以前会听着那声音手淫，他的眼泪落了下来，浸入枕头。  
得到后再失去和从未得到过原来是一样难受的。

 

克雷登斯想，上帝一定是眷顾他的，不，也许是让他在下地狱之前再稍微享受一下，否则帕西瓦尔怎么会在刚回来一周后再次接到出差任务。  
纽特和克雷登斯一起送走了帕西瓦尔。晚上纽特带克雷登斯去看了一场电影，在昏暗的影厅里，克雷登斯想着纽特勃起，又强迫着自己让阴茎软下去，这滋味太难受，他怀念纽特的身体，他的后穴。  
电影结束后，在纽特的要求下，他们去了酒吧，那是克雷登斯第一次去那种地方。  
他本来以为纽特会带他去同性恋酒吧，但事实上纽特不喜欢那种地方，那里的男人看他的眼神让他不舒服。  
纽特说和克雷登斯在一起的这个“男孩之夜”让他感觉快乐，克雷登斯的脸上绽放了一个腼腆的微笑。  
纽特揽住了克雷登斯的肩膀：“也许我们应该多出来放松放松，”他漂亮的眼睛看着克雷登斯，“你说好吗？”  
男孩点点头：“我，我永远不会拒绝你。”  
这句话说出来如此的容易，他的心脏却快跳出体外了，克雷登斯不确定纽特记不记得这么一句话，但像这样一点一滴泄露出他上过养父的线索，让克雷登斯感到相当的刺激。  
纽特脸上疑惑的表情转瞬即逝，他也许真的想起了什么，克雷登斯因为自己的小诡计得逞而在心里偷偷笑起来。  
男人的酒量一直不好，回家的路上他几乎是挂在了克雷登斯的身上，克雷登斯的手穿过纽特的胳膊扶着他的腰，手心的热度传递到男人的身上，这竟然使他微微勃起。  
回家后克雷登斯把纽特安顿好，他的养父抬起他羞涩可爱如小鹿的眼睛对他道谢，这次没有叫错名字，克雷登斯不太敢直视纽特，他只好低头说：“我去给你倒杯牛奶。”  
纽特再一次地说了声谢谢。  
克雷登斯在厨房待了很久，他在犹豫要不要放安眠药到牛奶里，他知道这样做也许会对纽特的身体造成影响，但他的欲望快要把他吞噬了。  
最终克雷登斯把小小的安眠药切成两半，放了其中一半进去。  
当他再次走进纽特的卧室，男人已经睡着了，他的脸上还带着醉酒后的潮红，克雷登斯的胆子突然大起来。  
他关上床头灯，一件件脱下自己的衣服，他的喘息在安静的房间里格外清晰。克雷登斯掀开被子躺在纽特旁边，他搂住侧躺的纽特，手在纽特身上游走，他的手指拂过纽特的乳尖，那里没有被玩弄几下就硬起来，纽特的呼吸也开始变得不再那么平稳。  
克雷登斯给纽特创造了一个色情淫靡的梦境。  
纽特在梦里被帕西瓦尔灵巧的舌头舔遍了全身，他温暖的口腔含住纽特的阴茎，舌尖不断去探索他的铃口就好像要把舌头钻进去，帕西瓦尔的手抚摸着他的阴囊，另一只手撸着他的阴茎，卖力讨好的模样让纽特感到满足，他射了出来，然后帕西瓦尔用他的精液去润滑他的后穴，纽特被手指的插入挑逗得哼哼起来。  
克雷登斯听见养父喉咙里的咕哝，他知道纽特很舒服，至少他主动吞吐着男孩手指的屁股是这么表现出来的。克雷登斯扶着阴茎，缓慢地挺进纽特的身体。  
他终于如愿以偿地后入了养父，就像帕西瓦尔喜欢的那样。他亲吻纽特敏感的后背，那里也许也点缀着一些可爱的雀斑。  
纽特似乎对梦里帕西瓦尔的节奏感到了不满，这有些慢了，他迎着帕西瓦尔的阴茎自己也动了起来，纽特没什么力气说话，但他实在想告诉他的爱人再快一点，再狠一点。  
克雷登斯接收到了纽特的信息，他把住纽特的腰，将男人固定在他身下，顶撞得又快又狠，纽特很容易就被他操得抽噎起来。  
“你…你这个小……荡妇……”克雷登斯第一次学着说下流话，他紧张得就如同刚见到纽特那样。  
不过很显然沉浸在情欲里的纽特完全没有发现异样，他的屁股把克雷登斯夹得很紧很爽，克雷登斯又大着胆子说了几句，竟然也慢慢适应，随后他发现说下流话也是会上瘾的，因为那些语句会让纽特出现更剧烈的反应，他的呻吟更大声，阴茎也更硬了一些。  
纽特的腰有些被掐疼了，克雷登斯完全没有放手的意思，反而他因为快要射精，力度又大了一些。  
男人揪着床单，他的头发早就被汗水打湿，腰部的痛感、后穴的酸胀以及快感让他全身都发着抖。  
“唔……帕西……慢一点……”  
克雷登斯有些生气，他忍不住俯下身在纽特的耳边说：“我不是他。”  
纽特似乎清醒又似乎没有，他发出一声疑问，想回头看看，却被克雷登斯轻咬耳垂而再次瘫软。  
男孩射出后帮纽特也口了出来，然后把精液全吞进了肚子里。  
克雷登斯亲吻着纽特的脸，他依然没有勇气去亲那双唇。  
在换床单的时候，纽特突然醒了，他睁着眼睛分辨了好一会儿才发现眼前的男人是克雷登斯，纽特带着他如往常一样的微笑叫了一声男孩的名字，克雷登斯赶紧解释说纽特吐在了床上，可他这蹩脚的谎话还没说完，纽特又睡去了。

纽特从梦境中回归现实后，发现了一点点不对劲，他以前很少做那么逼真的梦，在起床后他看见了腰上的青紫，背上一个不太明显的吻痕，以及最不容忽视的，后穴的微微肿胀和内壁里还有润滑剂的痕迹。  
他坐在床边，注意到床头柜上没有喝过的牛奶，那是克雷登斯给他倒的，之后的事情他就不太记得了，只有梦境还留在他的记忆里。  
纽特根本不愿意去细想，作为“梦境”，那么它存在的漏洞就太多了，若是作为现实倒有许多铁证来证实。  
正因为此纽特才觉得有点可怕，他倒是宁愿在陌生的地方醒来，旁边躺着陌生的人，至少可以说明他没有和，自己的养子，发生关系。  
他打开抽屉，那盒保险套果然又少了一个。  
纽特的手在颤抖，他的脸涨得通红，昨夜的还有前几次的所谓“春梦”在他脑子里不断翻滚，他有些反胃——为自己的背德。  
男人在房间里闷了很久，直到克雷登斯来敲门，他才惨白着一张脸面对自己的养子。  
男孩和平时一样，说话不看他，畏畏缩缩地问他是否身体不舒服，纽特支吾了一会儿，说自己头疼，需要休息。  
克雷登斯马上紧张起来，他的关心毫无保留地流露出，而这让纽特非常难过。  
他只好继续编着谎话：“我没事……”  
克雷登斯点了点头，手拽着衣角，欲言又止的模样，不过最后他什么也没说，转身离开房间。  
纽特在男孩关门之前叫住了他。  
“以后……别再做这些了……”  
男孩顿了一下，“抱歉。”  
他说，声音小得立刻消散在空气中。  
他不确定纽特听见没，因为这并不是发自真心的。

 

END


End file.
